Chronology of A Lie
by Lireach
Summary: Hm... this story has a smart Naruto, and will have shounenai. Will have dark moments. Used to be named Shattered lies! Abandoned, and adopted. SasuNaru
1. The Beginning Of A Lie

**Sure I seem friendly... but have you ever wondered why? I make many friends because they are the ones who will at least try to hold me up when I stand. Because when I fall, I won't try to get back up.  
-Wisedom from me**

**Anyway, this is the prologue of a Chronology of Lies.**

'_Thoughts'_  
**Location/Third person view if it says a person  
**"Speech"  
_**-Kyuubi talking to Naruto-  
**__-Naruto talking to Kyuubi-_

* * *

**The beginning of the lie**

The beginning of a lie, is always different. This lie, started many years ago, with a young boy named Naruto Umazaki.

**Naruto, age 7**

Naruto looked around the festival. Festivals were always fun, even though everyone seemed to hate him. Well, at least he had Kyuubi-chan! Kyuubi was a bit big and scary looking, and a fox at that which was inside of him, but he was actually really nice. Kyuubi-chan always told him not to tell anyone about him, or they would shun him even more.

As he walked around, some villager boys saw him and decided to have a little "fun" with Naruto. **(A/N: Not like that you perverts!)**

They ran towards the child wielding some sticks. Naruto saw, and started running and running. Some of the older villagers saw, but didn't care, or joined. Who cares what happens to the Kyuubi kid? He was a blight on their village.

Naruto finally shook them off for a while, Kyuubi letting him use some of his strength to run faster and harder.

Then, he accidently ran into a girl his age, who was wearing a black kimono with green and silver designs on it. She also had short dark hair that seemed gray and golden brown streaks.

"Gomen!"

"It's ok... Kyuubi's holder."

"Nani?"

"Listen, I don't know at all, and you don't know me at all. But I know that you currently have Kyuubi-san inside of you. Am I correct?"

"H-Hai," Naruto stuttered. This girl was his age, and yet sounded like she was an adult. Who was she?

"Good. I have something to tell you. Lies can fix many things, used right. Lies can break many things too, used wrongly. But no matter what, a lie can not protect you. Not forever. But it will protect you very well, for many years until you are stronger."

Naruto looked at her, and realized what she meant. To lie about how smart he was, which would protect himself. "Are you a jinchuuri too? And why are you telling me this?"

She smiled. "Hai. And the reason why, is I know what it feels like. My parents were killed by villagers, and then I was sold by the people who where supposed to "take care" of me. Make sure, that you make your life's lie right. But remember, when you grow strong enough, you must cast off the lies, otherwise you will become dependent on the lie."

"You know, you seem smarter then seven..."

"I'm seven, don't worry."

"Why would I worry?"

"Hehe... I have no idea. Sorry, but I've got to go... I'm not even supposed to be in this village right now. Oh, and the villagers are about to find you... so bye!"

"NANI? JUST LEAVE ME WITH EVIL VILLAGERS WHO WANT ME DEAD?"

"You'll live!."

* * *

**The girl was just a way for Naruto to figure out how to protect himself. She'll come back into the story many years later. Yeah, it was kind of weird and confusing, and I'm sorry for the girl being smarter then her age.**


	2. Intro To The Lie, I

**This is a fanfic where Sasuke returns to Konoha. Um… just pretend this is an alternate beginning to Shippuden, but their 18 and Sasuke returns of his own free will. He goes because –eep!- Can't tell you about why… -sweats- Oh, Naruto is smart in this fic.**

'_Thoughts'  
_**Location/Third person view if it says a person  
**"Speech"  
_**-Kyuubi talking to Naruto-  
**__-Naruto talking to Kyuubi-_

* * *

**  
**

**A forest near Konoha… where Kitsune (an ANBU squad leader) is**

If you looked at Kitsune with his mask on, you would see long, golden blond hair that reached his shoulders, and a red fox mask. He tended to be a loner, and rarely talked. All people really knew about him was he had a lot of chakra... and knew how to use it. Very well.

Kitsune sighed. This looked like a very long day… Villagers tended to hate the him without the mask. When people hate you, its usually a long day. Kitsune started to take off his mask. He took of the mask far enough so you could see bright sky blue eyes to match the bright, blond hair. As he was removing the mask, he felt a familiar chakra. He quickly put the mask back on, and stayed where he was. There was no point in running, since he was Kitsune, an ANBU squad leader. He had dignity, contrary to the popular belief. Well, popular belief when he didn't have a mask on.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke walked throughout the forest, for the first time in years. Looking around, he noted the forest in which he used to train in was exactly the same. He noticed a purple chakra all of a sudden...

'_Hmm… maybe I should see who that is. It feels like Naruto's chakra, but Naruto has blue chakra. This is purple chakra...' _**(A/N: Let's just say that Kyuubi and Naruto merged, but still can talk to each other. You know, red + blue is purple? And Naruto can choose whose chakra he uses, or mixes it. When he's in the ANBU he uses Kyuubi's chakra.)**

Sasuke ran quickly toward where the strange chakra was. Suddenly, the chakra changed. It was now completely red, and not a trace of purple.

Sasuke shrugged it off, guessing that Naruto was on his mind too much and was changing his sense of color.

Then, Sasuke realized what he just had rationalized it as, and sighed. Naruto was on his mind too much...

**Naruto**

'_Stupid Sasuke, always taking his time. Is he trying to sneak up on me? Sasuke isn't quite the best ninja in the world, as he seems to think.'_

Naruto took out a few kunai and threw them at Sasuke.

"Why are you trying to sneak up on me missing-nin Uchiha?"

"I wasn't, Kitsune."

_'Liar. I can smell the deceit on him.'_

**Sasuke**

As Sasuke ran towards the chakra, he used his Sharingan to see who it was. He realized it was an ANBU member, and that it was Kitsune.

Sasuke sneaked towards Kitsune, to see if Kitsune was as good as the rumors he got in Sound. When he was 20 feet away, several kunai flew at him. Sasuke dodged them.

"Why are you trying to sneak up on me Uchiha?"

"I wasn't, Kitsune."

"I can tell you're lying."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow by less then an thousandth of a centimeter. He was quite sure he had lied well.

"Hn."

"My my. Monosyllabic answers, as expected from an Uchiha. But I can tell you're surprised."

'_What the… he's good. Very good. I'd almost accuse him of a bloodline limit, but I can't sense on him. How can he tell though?'_

**Naruto**

He smirked, smelling the surprise on Sasuke. It wasn't every day he could make Sasuke surprised.

Naruto quickly made some signs for a teleportation jutsu and went straight to his house.

**_-First time you've seen him in a while. Couldn't help but taunt him?-_**

_-Ohayo, Kyuubi. It's fun taunting him. He can't even tell it's me.-_

_**-I know.-**_

_-Anyway, his high and mighty act pisses me off.-_

_**-Starting to take after me?-**_

_-Of course not, baka Kyuubi.-_

_**-Naruto?-**_

_-Hmm?-_

**_-At night, is it just me or do you keep having... _special dreams _about Uchiha?-_**

_-It's not my fault!-_

_**-Hmm… I think my little kit is growing up. He's got a crush on Uchiha!-**_

_-BAKA KYUUBI!-_

_**-I was joking Naruto.-**_

_-Kyuubi?-_

_**--Hai?-**_

_-It's very disturbing. The murderous nine-tailed fox, who almost destroyed Konoha, belittled to saying stupid things to eighteen year old boys.-_

_**-...Shut up. You're just jealous.-**_

_-Told you.-_

**_-I'm leaving.-_**

_-To where?-_

_**-Anywhere you aren't.-**_

Naruto smirked, as a chakra ball suddenly left his body, and a red fox with nine tails was formed from it.

"I'm going off to the Hokage's office. Destroy my house and I won't allow you to have your own body for a week."

"Sheesh, you sound like a mother threatening me with a grounding," snorted the fox.

Naruto glared at Kyuubi, and then used the teleportation jutsu to Hokage's office.

* * *

**Should I continue? Review... and don't scold me for not working on my other story, _Ookami Princess_. I'm already sorry.**


	3. Intro To The Lie, II

**This is a new chapter! I almost didn't finish it before my deadline... I'm also sorry about last week's horrible prologue, I hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. DUH.**

'_Thoughts'  
_**Location/Third person view if it says a person  
**"Speech"  
_**-Kyuubi talking to Naruto-  
**__-Naruto talking to Kyuubi-_

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto-**

"Tsunade!"

The Hokage slowly raised her head off of her desk, and you could see ink marks where she had lain on the paper.

"What is it, Kitsune?"

"Uchiha is back, Hokage-sama."

"Which one, Kitsune? Itachi or Sasuke?"

"The younger brother."

"I see…"

"…"

"You may leave."

**-Tsunade-**

Tsunade hit her head on the table. She always forgot to ask Kitsune who he really was. Kitsune had just one day shown up at the ANBU tests, which evaluated if you could become an ANBU member, and what type you would be. He was wearing a fox mask, even then. The ANBU testers shrugged when they had seen him, but later looked at him with awe. He immediately became an ANBU member, and they offered him hunter-nin position, but he refused. After that, he became his squad's captain.

Tsunade sighed. Kitsune's chakra was familiar, and yet… unfamiliar.

**-Naruto and Kitsune-**

"Back so soon kit?" asked the red nine-tailed fox, which was currently watching TV using the remote. "What is with humans and this, this, thing? It's just a box with pictures."

Naruto laughed. "You know Kyu, I'm not so sure. I'm not sure of anything at all lately…"

"Now now kit. Stop being such an idiot and go greet duck-ass head."

"Duck-ass head? Wow Kyuubi, you've spent waaayy too much time with humans," laughed Naruto as he went to change into some normal clothes.

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke looked at the gate and smirked, as the gate keepers, (a.k.a. The Chounin or Jounin who make sure the Akatsuki doesn't come in and kill them all), looked at Sasuke with surprise. Who would _ever_ think that the youngerUchiha missing-nin would come back to Konoha?

All of a sudden, Sasuke was tackled by a orange blur.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing in Konoha, you bastard? Come to try to kill us all on Orichomaru's orders?"

"I came to tell the Hokage that I no longer work with Orichomaru, and I will never do something stupid like that again if I can become a part of Konoha again. Now can you get off me, dobe?"

"I don't trust you teme! And don't call me dobe, bastard!"

"Fine. Get off me baka."

While getting up, and dusting himself off, Naruto looked in a different direction. Sasuke noticed he was shaking, but just brushed it off as excitement. He examined Naruto further.

Naruto now had long blond hair, and kept it in a ponytail. He was wearing hideously orange baggy clothes. Sasuke vaguely wondered if he just liked those clothes or if it was something else…

"Sas-Sasuke? What are you doing? Back, in Konoha?"

Sasuke shuddered mentally.

"Sakura! Sasuke-teme came back to Konoha saying that, 'I no longer work with Orichomaru, and I will never do something stupid like that again if I can become a part of Konoha again.'"

"Naruto! Don't believe him!"

**-Naruto-**

Naruto felt like banging his head on a wall. He knew that Sasuke wasn't lying, because of his scent, but really, Sakura must really think he was so dumb he would believe Sasuke right away.

"Sakura, I don't think dobe there is stupid enough to believe me right away."

Sheepishly, Sakura nodded.

"I know, but I just couldn't help it. I just ... don't want Naruto hurt…"

"Hehe! Sakura, don't worry, I'll be fine. Anyway, how'd you Sasuke was back?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you. Shishou-sama has another mission for you. How come Shishou doesn't trust me well enough to peek at these mission scrolls?"

"She trusts you, don't worry. It's just… never mind."

She handed a scroll to Naruto, and Naruto opened it and read it quickly.

Sakura tried to peek at it, but Naruto quickly closed it.

"So dobe, what mission type is it, C or D?"

"I'm not classified enough to tell you… If baa-chan wanted me to tell you, she would have put it in the scroll. Oh, just wondering but how does Tsunade know you're here? You give her an e-mail saying, I don't work with Orichomaru any longer. Oh, and I wish to return and become a part of Konoha again."

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"No, Kitsune saw me in the forest."

"Who?"

"The ANBU member Kitsune."

**If I was smart, I'd leave you there because I want to stop. But I'm nice enough to continue… must… stay… awake! Must try… for one more page! –Falls out of the bed and lands on some CDs that her cousin left by the bed and then nurses her arm and feels like she's going to kill her cousin-**

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

Naruto was sitting at Ichamaru, hoping that the disgust wouldn't show on his face. He HATED ramen, and he sadly had to eat it so others wouldn't believe otherwise…

_-Kyuubi! Kyuubi!-_

_**-What kit? I just found a channel that I like.-**_

_-Channel? What are you doing?-_

_**-I'm watching TV.-**_

_-So what are you watching?-_

_**-Something about an animal wildlife preserve.-**_

_-ANYWAY, I have to eat ramen… and I can't do the food changing jutsu.-_

_**-Why not?-**_

_-Uchiha.-_

_**-Fine… umm… say you need to talk to Iruka. That should work.**_

"Hehe… Gomen, but I just forgot I need to talk to Iruka! I'll be back later, but I probably won't be able to eat it before it gets cold. Sakura, you can eat it. Bye!"

Sasuke and Sakura stared. Naruto? Refusing ramen? This was a first…

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go check on the Uchiha estates Sakura."

"Yeah, um, I remembered that I have to go to… Shishou! Yeah, Shishou!"

The owner of Icharamu sighed. Another day, another day without sales.

* * *

**Me: -smiles, and then walks over to her bed and falls asleep-**

**My cousin: Wake up! Come **_**on**_ **Rei-chan!**

**Reimei: Bug off!**

**Cousin: But… but…**

**Reimei: Just go. And take that stupid alarm clock somewhere I CAN'T hear it.**

**R&R!**


	4. Intro To The Lie, IIV

**Errgh… writer's block… had it and I procrastinated until Wednesday to work on this… I realized mistakes. No one mentioned anything, but, well, I put that Naruto and Sasuke are 18, when I **_**meant**_** 17. The age does matter. Also, the deal with Naruto's super secret mission is even though Tsunade thinks he's an idiot, Naruto still is strong. All right?**

'_Thoughts'  
_**Location/Third person view if it says a person  
**"Speech"  
_**-Kyuubi talking to Naruto-  
**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked lazily home. It was such a beautiful day, and here he had to go home so he didn't blow his cover. Also, Sasuke was back, so it was unfair…

_**-Kit, I can feel you practically pacing from here. What's wrong?-**_

_-It's a perfectly good day, and all my choices to go to is either home or Iruka's. I don't want to go to either.-_

_**-Baka kit. Don't you have henge no jutsu, **_**(A/N: Sorry, but is that the transformation jutsu?),**_** and shouldn't you go running into the hokage tower so "you" can tell Tsunade about Sasuke being in Konoha?-**_

_-Stupid Kyuubi. I hate it when you're right.-_

_**-Such a grown up child, aren't you?-**_

**Sasuke**

Sasuke walked to the Uchiha estates. It had been a long time since he had been there… and even longer since he's been happy in there.

As Sasuke walked into the estates, he sneezed. Dignifiedly. Anyway, Sasuke realized that the Uchiha estates had gotten kind of… dusty from neglect. His parents would have been ashamed… if they had still been alive.

**Tsunade**

"There's something wrong…" muttered Tsunade.

"Baa-chan!" shouted Naruto as he ran into the hokage's office.

"Naruto! Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking unless it's _important_. Not anything minor like Ichamaru's ramen shop closed."

"Baa-chan? When have I interrupted you for something like that?"

"Um… anyway Naruto, shouldn't you start your A-mission soon?

"Yeah, but teme's back!"

"I know."

"But there's no ANBU people arresting him!"

"I know."

"And Ero-sennin is peeking in the female part of the onsen!"

"I kn- WHAT?"

"Just checking if you paying attention."

"Anyway, the reason no ANBU are after him right now is because 15 of them are following him right as we speak."

"Oh."

A hawk suddenly burst into her office holding a scroll. Tsunade seemed slightly surprised, and then opened the scroll.

"Naruto. Your mission has been cancelled."

"O...kay?"

"Naruto, are you going to the Festival of Dreams tomorrow?"

"Festival of Dreams?"

"It's an old festival marking some important date many years ago, and happens every ten years. Last time it happened was when you were seven."

"I see…"

"You should take Sasuke with you to the festival. You could… talk to him about what has happened."

**Naruto**

Naruto instantly knew what she meant. Interrogate Sasuke.

'_Wait… happens every ten years? Last time it happened was when I was seven? Oh! The festival were I meet the strange girl, who had green eyes flecked with silver… Strange. I remember that detail… oh yeah! She said she was a jinchuuri, so that's why I remember that small detail. She seemed a lot older then she really was.'_

'_I wonder what Sasuke will wear to the festival if he goes. Wait, why am I wondering about something like that? Just because Sasuke has gotten hotter over the years, doesn't mean- Geez, Kyuubi is right. I do have a fixation on the Uchiha._

* * *

**Sorry… was a bit random. Review, or I will change the update from every week to every two weeks! I'm joking, I wouldn't do that. Maybe. Next chappie will be better.**


	5. Breaking A Habit, I

**Geez... I almost wasn't able to type this. I know it's short, I know it's bad, but this was done in a short time.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

'_Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_**-Kyuubi talking to Naruto-  
**__-Naruto talking to Kyuubi-_

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto looked around the festival. The festival was exactly the same as it was when he had first seen it a few years ago... Except Sasuke was here, but not here. As in he was avoiding fangirls. Naruto mentally shuddered.

**_-Oye! Kit! Give me a human body, I want to walk around.-_**

_-What? Ohh!-_

After quickly looking around so no one saw him, Naruto made some hand signs. A cloud of smoke appeared, and a teenager that looked to be about nineteen with red hair walked out. **(A/N: Yes, clothed. I don't want semi-stupid questions about things like this.)**

"Hehehe... I'm going to go get something to eat."

"How? You have no money."

"_I_ have no money."

"And?"

Kyuubi shook a frog wallet. "You have money."

Naruto groaned. "Fine. Just don't use it all."

Naruto sighed, and then started walking around the festival. Some of the games looked unbelievably impossible, even though no one else noticed. How often can you put a square hoop around a larger stand, while tossing it? Simply impossible.

"Hey, look. It's the demon kid."

Naruto froze.

"He's not a kid anymore..."

"But still. That... that thing is acting like it's human."

"Bet one day he'll attack us in our sleep."

"He's not a monster."

"Pssh. What you know?"

"How can he be monster? He's only seventeen."

"Let me guess. You were born after Kyuubi attacked, right?"

"Yes..."

"So then you don't know how that... that _thing_ is demonic."

Naruto clenched his fist. It wasn't his fault that Kyuubi was sealed in him. And Kyuubi didn't have to attack the village. Well, Kyuubi had gotten pretty pissed off at Konoha, but still.

To calm his anger, he started to walk, then ran.

Then, he accidently ran into a girl his age.

"Watch were you're... oh."

"Eh... gomen."

"It's ok..."

"Nani?"

"Well obviously it was an accident Kyuubi's holder... where is Kyuubi?"

"Huh?"

"I have good eyes, and I can see that even though the seal binds you, Kyuubi's somewhere else."

All of a sudden, a voice interrupted the girl. "Now, now Nanashi. You might scare him."

Naruto froze. That voice sounded just like that girl from ten years ago...

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short. But if I didn't finish it there, my own deadline would be gone. I'll... type extra next week to make up for the shortness.**


	6. Breaking A Habit, II

**This is after the festival... heheh. You won't know what happened till later. But then again, it's not that important to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Location/A person's general area (including their thoughts)  
**"Speech"

* * *

**Baa-chan's -OW!- I mean, Tsunade's office**

"Tsunade baa-chan! Can we go home now?"

"Yes Naruto. That's why I just told you that you can leave."

"Well excuse me if I'm thinking about something."

"Don't think too hard dobe. You might hurt your head."

"Bug off Sasuke."

"What put your hideously orange tasteless pants in a twist?"

"First of all Sasuke, why the hell are you paying attention to my pants?"

"He was trying to make you angry."

Naruto snorted. "With a comment that is true? How hurtful is that?"

"Hn."

"Anyway, for your original question, I just want to get home so I can finish the book I bought recently."

Sasuke cocked up one eyebrow. "That's astonishing. Naruto wanting to read. What is it, _Sesame Street_?"

"Sasuke. I'm not retarded," said Naruto exasperated. "Anyway, _Mr. Congeniality¹_, bye!"

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "When did Naruto start using large words?"

"Well… sometimes when Naruato gets stressed he uses big words."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade.

"Fine! I don't know. He probably heard it from someone else. Now, you know the rules about being an ex-missing-nin. You have to be careful... and if you see Kakashi and Iruka, tell them I need to talk to them. Now go!"

**Iruka and Kakashi**

"Irrruuuukaaa! Please?"

Iruka sighed. "Kakashi, you'd think after five or six years, you'd know better then that by _now_."

"Iruka! It's a once in a lifetime sorta thing!"

"It happens weekly."

"Heh heh... must of slipped my mind?"

"Kakashi. Iruka."

Kakashi froze. That voice... that person standing as if they didn't give a damn, the frankness...

"Yes Kakashi. I'm back. Now go to Tsunade. You too Iruka."

Iruka looked at Sasuke. "Just try to peel away Kakashi from the bookstore front when there's a new Icha Icha Paradise yaoi edition book out."

"Kakashi. Go. Now."

"Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei! Iruka! Why are you all standing in front of the store?"

"Well, Sasuke here is trying to get Kakashi and me to Tsunade's office, and Kakashi wants to get a new book, and I'm just waiting so I can go home."

"Oh... well, that's easy enough!" said Naruto proudly. "Kakashi, I'll tell you something about Iruka that you haven't heard before. Allll you have to do is go to Tsunade's office, okay Kakashi? And then I'll ask Iruka if you did. And if you did, I'll tell you."

Sasuke noted the way Naruto was acting as if he was talking to a two year old.

Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't really pay attention to the way Naruto had said it. He had just noticed the words... to go and buy a book, or learn something about his dolphin...

"What does Tsunade want?"

* * *

**I love IrukaxKakashi. It's so cute... A pervert and the opposite of a pervert.**

**R&R! I totally appoligize for the lateness, but I was really really really sick.**

**¹ - For those too lazy to look up the word, congeniality means friendly. In other words, Naruto was being a sarcastic person.**


	7. Abandonedment?

**Horrible horrible... I am oh so horrible... I left this story for what probably seemed like forever, and this isn't even an update... I'm so sorry.**

**Alright, good news, and bad n****ews. Bad news comes first.**

**I have officially ABANDONED this story. I am so sorry.**

**Good news: I am putting it up for adoption, and your name will be printed in the next author's note I post... But there are a few requirements to adopt this story.**

**One: Give me a sample of what the next chapter is like. There's a reason for this... I need to know what you are going to do with this story, and also if I don't like the way it's turning out, I'll give it a... gentle push. But only the next chapter, unless you want me to continue helping...**

**Two: I hate people who steal stories without credit. Put my name somewhere on there.**

**Three: No more rules.**

**All right, now that the requirements are down, I have to tell you why I quit this story.**

**As of recent days, I have realized... SasuNaru isn't my cup of tea. Not anymore. Itachi x Naruto is more my cup of tea now. I may one day return to SasuNaru, but I don't see it happening anytime soon. As in within the distant future.**

**One last note. If no one DOES adopt this story, within say... a year or two, I may update it. Or I may never update it again. So someone adopt it.**


	8. Adoption

**Ahaha... Now I have something to tell you all. Very good news it be.**

**I... have an adopter for this story!**

**The pen name is freexflyer and this is the link to their profile: /u/1327439/freexflyer**

**I don't know quite when they'll start it up... but anyway, this is probably my last update for this story. I'm sorry, I love all of you my ardent reviewers -(The ones of you who didn't review? I don't love as much) And thank you for just reading this story in the first place. Thank you all so much...**

**Once again, and for the last time in this note, thank you, and I will miss all of my readers.  
**


End file.
